Vancouver
Vancouver is a city in southwest British Columbia, Canada that has a metropolitan population of over 2 million. Hockey in Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games 30th National Hockey League All-Star Game in 1977, 48th National Hockey League All-Star Game in 1998 1990 NHL Entry Draft, 2006 NHL Entry Draft 1977 Memorial Cup, 2007 Memorial Cup 1945-46 United States National Senior Championship The British Columbia Sports Hall of Fame has been located in Vancouver at BC Place since 1992. It was previously located at the BC Pavillion of the Pacific National Exhibition Grounds from 1966 until 1992. Teams Major Professional *Vancouver Canucks (NHL, 1970-Present) *Vancouver Millionaires (Pacific Coast Hockey Association, 1912-1922) renamed Maroons *Vancouver Maroons #(Pacific Coast Hockey Association, 1922-1924) join WCHL #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1924-1925) league renamed WHL #(Western Hockey League, 1925-1926) help form Montreal Maroons of NHL after league is sold *Vancouver Blazers (World Hockey Association, 1973-1975) become Calgary Cowboys Minor Pro *Vancouver Canucks (Western Hockey League, 1952-1970) city gets NHL team by same name *Vancouver Venom (North American League, 1995-1996) folded Senior *Vancouver Lions #(Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1930-1931) #(North West Hockey League, 1933-1936) league renamed PCHL #(Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1936-1941) return as Vanguards in 1944 *Vancouver Maroons (Western Canada Hockey League, 1933-1933) folded *Vancouver Army (Lower Mainland Senior League, 1942-1943) disbanded *Vancouver RCAF (Lower Mainland Senior League, 1942-1943) disbanded *Vancouver St Regis #(Lower Mainland Senior League, 1942-1943) join PCSHA #Pacific Coast Senior Hockey Association, 1943-1944) *Vancouver Maple Leafs (Northwest International Hockey League, 1943-1944) *Vancouver Vanguards (Vancouver, WA) (Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1944-1945) folded *Vancouver Canucks (Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1945-1952) join Western Hockey League *Vancouver Wheelers (Pacific Coast Senior League, 1951-1952) *Vancouver Thunderbirds (Pacific Southwest Hockey League, 1994-1995) folded Major Junior *Vancouver Nats (Western Canada Hockey League, 1971-1973) becom Kamloops Chiefs *Vancouver Giants (Western Hockey League, 2001-Present) Junior A *Vancouver Centennials (British Columbia Junior Hockey League, 1969-1972) renamed Villas *Vancouver Villas (British Columbia Junior Hockey League, 1972-1973) folded *Kerrisdale Couriers (Pacific Junior A Hockey League, 1976-1979) join BCJHL as Vancouver Bluehawks *Vancouver Jr. Canucks #(Pacific Junior A Hockey League, 1976-1978) join BCJHL #(British Columbia Junior Hockey League, 1980-1981) *Vancouver Bluehawks (British Columbia Junior Hockey League, 1981-1982) become Burnaby Bluehawks Phantom Teams Vancouver (World Hockey Association (proposed), 2003) league never plays Women's Teams Vancouver Griffins (National Women's Hockey League, 2000-2003) fold, played 2000-2002 as exhibition team unclassified teams (work in progress) *235th Battalion Kootenay Rangers *Nor-Wes Caps (based in North Vancouver) *Sea Island RCAF Sea Hawks *Vancouver 231st Battalion *Vancouver Associated Quakers *Vancouver Athletic Club *Vancouver Bankers *Vancouver Beavers *Vancouver Black Brothers *Vancouver Bluebirds *Vancouver Bruins *Vancouver Canadians *Vancouver Cubs *Vancouver Centrals *Vancouver Columbias *Vancouver Ex-King George *Vancouver Fraser Mills *Vancouver Lions *Vancouver Maroons (minor pro) *Vancouver Meralomas *Vancouver Monarchs *Vancouver Nationals *Vancouver Nets *Vancouver Native Sons *Vancouver Ramblers *Vancouver Rowing Club *Vancouver St Regis *Vancouver Terminals *Vancouver Towers *Vancouver Vics Leagues *Vancouver City Junior League *Vancouver City Senior League *Vancouver Commercial League Arenas *Denman Arena (1911-1936) burned down after large explosion in West End of Vancouver *Queen's Park Arena (1930-Present) located in New Westminster but used as secondary arena after Denman Arena was destoyed *Rogers Arena (1995-Present) known as GM Place 1995-2010 and Canada Hockey Place during the 2010 Winter Olympic Games *Kerrisdale Arena (unknown dates, home of Vancouver Nats of WHL for 1971-72 season *PNE Agrodome (1963-Present) *Pacific Coliseum (1968-Present) used for speed skating and figure skating at 2010 Winter Olympics *PNE Forum (1931-1969) as major hockey arena, used for 2010 Winter Olympics for non-sport related activities *Trout Lake Rink *Arbutus Club *Sunset Ice Rink *West End Ice Rink *Britannia Ice Rink *Riley Park Ice Rink *Kitsilano Ice Rink *Killarney Ice Rink *UBC Thunderbird Winter Sports Centre *Hillcrest Centre Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1914-15 Vancouver Millionaires 'Memorial Cup' *2006-07 Vancouver Giants 'USA National' *1945-46 Vancouver Canucks Players *Glenn Anderson *Nathan Barrett *Barry Beck *Tim Bothwell *Troy Brouwer *Doug Buhr *Jim Camazzola *Brad Dalgarno *Tyler Eckford *John Ferguson, Sr. *Greg Fox *Joaquin Gage *Dan Gendur *Rich Healey *Randy Heath *Dave Hindmarch *Chris Holt *Paul Houck *Tony Horacek *Bart Hunter *Ryan Johansen *Martin Kariya *Paul Kariya *Steve Kelly *Dan Kesa *Sasha Lakovic *Milan Lučić *Dean Malkoc *Elgin McCann *Sean McMorrow *Peter McNab *Steve Montador *Shaone Morrisonn *Carey Price *Ken Priestlay *Larry Romanchych *Darcy Rota *Robin Sadler *Mike Santorelli *Nelson Skalbania *Alexander Sundström *Mark Taylor *Steve Tuttle *Phil Von Stefenelli *John Van Horlick *Aaron Voros *Simon Wheeldon *Patrick Wiercioch *Brandon Yip Category:NHL Cities Category:British Columbia towns